Simon "Ghost" Riley
Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley'http://comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22997 Summary for ''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost reveals his rank and name. was a British character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 graphic novel comic series Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. He is the second in command of Task Force 141, and is seen wearing dark red sunglasses and a skull patterned balaclava. Biography The comic miniseries tells of Ghost's exploits up to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 conflict. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #1 The first mission depicted in the series has a captured Special Ops soldier wearing a skull-patterned balaclava in a classroom filled with children of a Ukrainian school that has been taken over by terrorists (who threaten to kill one child each hour if their demands are not met). The soldier passes the time by telling a story of his friend, Simon "Ghost" Riley on a mission in Mexico. The SAS loaned "Ghost" to USSOCOM to bust a heroin cartel that has recently begun smuggling terrorists into the U.S. This mission takes place on the Mexican holiday, "Day of the Dead", when Riley and the others wear skull facepaint and skeleton costumes to blend in with the celebrating crowd at the party in which the leader of the Heroin Cartel is throwing. This is presumed at this time to be where he dons his signature skull-patterned balaclava as Riley is shot and assumed dead at the end of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #1. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #2 During ''Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #2 it is revealed that Ghost and his team are captured by the Mexican cartel, and during their captivity they endure continuous torture and brainwashing techniques in order to be used as hired guns for various criminal and terrorist groups. Throughout this ordeal the reader sees flashbacks of Riley's early life, from his childhood and how he had to endure an abusive fiend of a father. To his early years in the SAS and how he, after coming back from his first tour of duty in Afghanistan on January of 2003, takes care of his abused mother and helps clean up his drug-addicted younger brother named Tommy. In March of 2004, he finally puts an end to his father and in June of 2006, Riley is seen as best man at his brother Tommy's wedding, who is now completely free of drugs. During these flashbacks, many of Riley's adversaries are seen wearing "ghostly" makeup (presumably a hallucination of Riley) of similar style to that worn by participants in the Day of the Dead celebration. Eventually, the USSOCOM members Sparks and Washington are able to escape, having learned that the Mexican cartel plan to kill them due to the fact they can not break them down, but are forced to leave Riley behind. Moments later, Riley is buried alive with the decaying corpse of Major Pezz. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #3 At the start of Modern Warfare 2: Ghost #3, Riley digs himself out of the grave by using Vernon's lower jaw bone, which took him thirteen hours, and later found by a Texas sheriff. The story then jumps to December 18th 2010, Riley is being debriefed about his experience to his superiors. Physically Riley is fine, but his superiors fear that his mental state is still in question. Riley has nightmares every time he sleeps, with Roba haunting and taunting him. While spending Christmas with his family, Riley gets a surprise visit from Sparks. While having a beer together at a local pub, Sparks and Riley rehash old times and their experience during those hellish months in Mexico. Sparks tells Riley that he and Washington are getting ready to deploy to Afghanistan. As they are walking back home Sparks approaches a young woman he previously saw at the pub and tries to sweet talk her into bed, the young woman is not impressed. Angrily, Sparks knocks the woman out, and orders Riley to help him get her inside her house so that they can rape her. Riley secretly calls the police, and they arrive just before any harm could be done to the woman, forcing Riley and Sparks to retreat. Once they both arrive at Sparks' hotel room, Riley suspects that Sparks is up to something, and when he finally pieces together the clues, Sparks points a gun at Riley's head. Riley immediately disarms Sparks, and interrogates him. Sparks reveals that he and Washington have been working for Roba, showing that they had been successfully brainwashed, but before Riley could get any more information Washington arrives from a task and attempts to gun down Riley. Riley escapes by jumping through Sparks' hotel window, slightly injuring his leg, and steals a cab to make his get away. Remembering what Roba said about his family, Riley speeds towards his family's home and witnesses a shocking display. His mother, brother, Tom, Tom's wife, Beth, and his nephew Joseph have all been executed, no doubt by Washington himself. In the end, Riley claims that he will kill them all; Sparks, Washington, Roba and his entire organization. Task Force 141 in Takedown.]] Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley is first seen in Takedown talking to Captain MacTavish via radio while they search for Alejandro Rojas's assistant. After Soap and Roach begin pursuing the assistant, Ghost meets up with them at the Hotel Rio and joins the chase. Once the assistant is taken down by Roach, he is seen with MacTavish preparing to interrogate him. Ghost is then heard via radio for the rest of the mission as he attempts to pursue Rojas through the Favela. After the capture of Rojas, Ghost is heard requesting extraction from Command but to no avail. Ghost appears in the mission The Hornet's Nest where Task Force 141 attempts to escape Rio de Janiero while being pursued by the Brazilian Militia. He manages to escape with Captain MacTavish and Roach aboard Nikolai's helicopter. He then takes part in the infiltration of the Russian oil rig, which is being used as a makeshift SAM (Surface-to-Air-Missile) site in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. After clearing the oil rig, Ghost takes part in the operation to rescue Prisoner 627 from a Russian gulag. He takes control of the gulag's security systems and guides Soap and Roach to the prisoner. .]] Ghost does not reappear until Contingency, where he helps Captain Price infiltrate a Russian submarine base along with other Task Force 141 members. However, he is shocked after Price launches an ICBM at Washington D.C. where the Russian-American war rages on. Ghost's final appearance is in Loose Ends where he leads a strike-team to search for Vladimir Makarov at his safehouse on the Georgian-Russian border. However, Makarov is nowhere to be seen but the safehouse is rich with intel. Ghost along with Roach, Ozone and Scarecrow with sniper support from Archer and Toad, protect the DSM while it downloads information regarding Makarov's operations. As the team head to the LZ set up by Shepherd, Ozone and Scarecrow are killed by enemy mortars and Roach is injured. Ghost manages to get Roach to the LZ but Roach is betrayed by Shepherd who shoots Ghost, before he could level his ACR, in the head at point-blank range with a .44 Magnum. Ghost is last seen being thrown into a ditch along with Roach. Although the player only sees Roach being covered in gasoline and set on fire, Ghost is undoubtedly lit on fire along with him (the soldiers would not have left unless they were sure they both were dead). Gallery File:Modern-Warfare-2-Comic-MW2-Ghost.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 1 File:MW2-Ghost-Cover-Art-Issue-2.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 2 (sketch) File:MODERN-WARFARE-2-2-1-.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 2 File:Modern_Warfare_2-_Ghost_-3.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 3 File:MW2-Ghost-Issue-4.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 4 File:MW2-Ghost-Issue-5.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 5 File:MW2-Ghost-Issue-6.jpg|''Ghost'' issue 6 File:96234_1261239808.jpg|Early concept art of Ghost. File:Ghost-Museum-wood.png|Ghost wearing a Multicam & gray outfit from the "Loose Ends" level. File:Ghost-Museum-snow.png|Ghost wearing his snow & ACU outfit from "Contingency" File:Ghost Black.png|Ghost wearing his diving outfit from "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" and "The Gulag" File:Ghost-Museum-Urban.png|Ghost wearing his urban outfit from "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest" Wallpaper 02-1255110380.jpg|Official Modern Warfare 2 wallpaper featuring Ghost Ghost Wallpaper (Largest).jpg|Official MW2 background Ghost's death.gif|Ghost getting shot in the head by Shepherd at the end of Loose Ends. (screenshot taken from a YouTube clip - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvVFOpAccc8) Locations ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''' Task Force 141 (Technical Specialist and Assistant Field Commander) *Rio De Janeiro, Brazil - Caught Rojas, Tortured Rojas and Rojas' right-hand man and escaped on Nikolai's Pave Low helicopter. *Vikorevkha 36 Oil Platform - Secured hostages and the oil rig. Phase 1 of Prisoner Extraction operation. *40 Miles East of Petropavlovsk, Russia - Assisted Task Force 141 and Navy Seal in the rescue of Prisoner #627. Phase 2 of Prisoner Extraction operation. *140 Miles East of Petropavslok, Russia - Raided a submarine base with Captain Price and Roach. *Georgian-Russian Border - Secured a DSM on Makarov's intel. Betrayed along with Roach and killed by General Shepherd. Quotes Trivia *Ghost's main weapon is usually the ACR with varying sights, but mainly the ACOG. *Ghost's most favoured weapons are probably ACR and the M4A1. *He and Roach are known to be the only two characters in the game to wear long sleeves even in Takedown and The Hornet's Nest *Ghost is somehow able to use a SCUBA mask during the oil rig mission, despite wearing a mask and having no mouth hole cut out for the breathing apparatus. *In "Museum", after the Cliffhanger cutscene ends and the people are still, if you zoom in with a sniper rifle (such as the Intervention found in the glass shelves), you can see that Ghost's eyebrows are orange, implying he is most likely a ginger type of hair color. *In military terms, a "ghost" is someone who is undetectable and is nearly impossible to follow. *Ghost's face is never actually seen in the campaign, but you can see his eyes when his body is dumped next to Roach's during "Loose Ends"; they are white as if they've rolled back into his skull. *Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for Task Force 141, and is the announcer for most (but not all, such as "Time Trial") Special Ops missions. *In multiplayer, if the enemy team calls in an AC-130, Ghost will announce it's presence without any fear unlike any other announcers. *On Infinity Ward's website Ghost was voted favorite (new) character in '': Modern Warfare 2. *His outfit can be bought and worn by Xbox Live Avatars for 400 Microsoft points. *Due to his past career in the S.A.S. and his calling of MacTavish by his old nickname, he may have worked alongside Soap before joining Task Force 141, and maybe even Price. *Ghost wears many different balaclavas, all with different colors, but they maintain the same exact skull pattern. *An article on IGN has revealed that Infinity Ward is discussing a spin-off game for Ghost; possibly a prequel for him. It has been highly speculated that Ghost's rumored game will be featured as Downloadable Content, and that it will take place in the events of his comic series Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. *It is strange how voice actor Craig Fairbrass referred to him as being "like the head of the whole S.A.S." in his interview at the London Premiere of : Modern Warfare 2, while both Captain MacTavish and Captain Price outrank him. *The player can overhear two Rangers talking about how Ghost completed the training course in 18.28 seconds with only an M1911, far faster than any of the Rangers. *It's odd how Ghost is always referred as a Sergeant in several places (including the first comic book information on DC Comics site), even though he is said to be a Lieutenant in the first comic book. *In an interview with IGN, Robert Bowling was asked if there is a possibility that Ghost is still alive and he stated, "Ghost... isn't exactly dead... but you'll see what I mean soon." This means that in the game for Ghost that it might take place after "Loose Ends" or explain what happened to him after the end of "Loose Ends". This could be true because if you watch when the man pours gasoline on them, it only goes on Roach and not Ghost. Or it could be figurative language as it might mean there will be a game with Ghost taking place before his death. But it's not known if Ghost is really dead yet or not. Alternatively it could mean that Ghost as a character is dead, but as part of the Call of Duty franchise he will live on; this is more likely, given X-Box magazine's alleged confirmation of his own game and the fact he has a six part comic series. *According to X-Box magazine, Infinity Ward is discussing a game for Ghost. http://www.kotaku.com.au/2009/11/voice-actor-says-mw2s-ghost-might-get-a-game/] *If you watch the video below you can see two separate fires, one on yourself (Roach) and the other on Ghost (Or where his body should be lying from your viewpoint). *In some levels, Ghost's M4A1 can be seen with a foregrip. However, if the player watches Ghost firing the weapon, he uses the standard offhand stance, without using the grip. *Ghost has brown/hazel eyes in the comic, but blue eyes in the actual game. *It might be said Ghost is a computer hacker, as in The Gulag, as he hacks the system to help Soap and Roach find Captain Price. *In the reveal trailer for : Modern Warfare 2, one of the scenes in which Soap prepares to interrogate and torture Rojas' assistant, there is someone else holding and sparking the jumper cables. In the game, Ghost would be performing those actions with the jumper cables. This may be the true face of Ghost, but it is most likely just a placeholder character model. However, this isn't too special, as we've already seen Ghost's face in the comic. That is, assuming that Ghost truly is Simon Riley. *On the level "The Only Easy Day was Yesterday", you can see a knife strapped to Ghost's suit with the word "Titanium" written on it. *Neither Captain MacTavish or Captain Price notice any shared characteristics Ghost has to Gaz as both Captain MacTavish and Captain Price have served alongside Gaz. *Ghost always has his glasses on, even underwater or in dark places. Also, they seem to stay on even after being shot and tossed into an indentation in the ground by Shadow Company. *Ghost is shot once by Shepherd. When he is thrown in the pit beside Roach, he has two gunshot wounds in his chest *Ghost carries many similarities and traits from the Call of Duty 4 character Gaz: **Being voiced by the same voice actor, Craig Fairbrass. **The signature quote, "Let's do this." **Completing the training course of their respective games with fast times (19 seconds for Gaz, 18.28 seconds for Ghost). **In one mission of their respective games, they must open a door for their team, which takes precious time and the team is under pressure to get through. Gaz has to open a blast door for Captain Price's team, while Price's team needs to get to launch control and deactivate nukes, against time. Ghost has to open a cell door for Soap's team to advance through the Gulag, who's team is under fire from all sides. **Holding the same roles in their team, and being second in command. **Being the right-hand man of their respective captains. **Being killed by the main antagonist with a single shot from a high caliber pistol, on Day 6. In both games, the player watches the execution while lying on the ground. **Being very vocal compared to other squad members. **Being the multiplayer announcer for their respective teams. *Ghost is notable for wearing large headphones, which appear to serve the same purpose as earplugs most other characters wear. *In "The Hornet's Nest", Ghost can be seen using his G18 while in the market. He uses two hands and is in bent-back position. *Due to Ghost's many similarities to Gaz, players may get the misconception that Ghost is Gaz. This has caused many debates over the internet, which are still active to this day. This theory has been disproven, as Infinity Ward has confirmed that Gaz died in Call of Duty 4. *An early concept art of Ghost shows him wearing the desert trousers, this may be that Ghost and Roach originally chose the boneyard instead of the safehouse and more likely that Soap and Price raided the safehouse. *When Roach and Ghost are being set alight by Shepherd, That scene resembles the movie scene in Con Air when the main antagonist sets a traitor on fire by throwing a cigarette on him while petrol is being poured on him from a petrol pump. *It is still unknown how Ghost had so many gunshot wounds after being shot once by Sheperd. This may of have been added for a more dramatic effect. Video thumb|left|300px|The General betraying and killing Ghost and Roach. Appearances * (1 game, 1 comic series, 6 comic books) ** Modern Warfare 2: Ghost (First appearance) ** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 References Category:Trivia Riley, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Simon "Ghost" Riley, Simon "Ghost" Category:Protected Pages